What He's Really Been Wanting
by Blue Crescent Moon
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku go to the hot springs with the girls, what could happen when Inuyasha starts to see Miroku as a little more than a friend?


What He's Really Been Wanting

Inuyasha and crew have been dutifully wandering around feudal Japan looking for the missing pieces of the Shikon no-Tama. Today, they're enjoying an exciting adventure of. wait they're all just sitting there. Well, everybody has decided to take a well deserved day off after they found an area dotted with hot springs. Kagome and Sango were going to get firewood and then take a dip in what they had dubbed 'the girl's spring'.

"Why does Shippo get to go with the girls AND go in the spring with them?" this is what Miroku would not shut up about.

"Would you get over it, I know how much you wanted to see Sango naked but it's not going to happen," Inuyasha said point blank.

"You are so right Inuyasha, that's why I got you to bring me back those dirty magazines Kagome's grandfather has," smirked Miroku.

The half demon turned up his nose, "Yeah, yeah, just don't mention any of that to Kagome or there won't be any more coming your way if you catch my drift."

"Understood in full."

Just then Sango and Kagome came back with their arms full of sticks, Shippo was carrying tinder. "Hey, what took you broads so long?"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

There was a dull thud as Inuyasha's empty head hit the ground.

"We're going to our spring, and we are taking Shippo with us so you guys don't try to use him as a sponge again." That was Sango's only remark before they went away to the hot spring.

"Well, she could have said worse, like how we tried to sell him to a fur deals men," said Miroku.

"At least it wasn't about the time I tried to eat the little fur ball," Inuyasha came back with.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, well any way I'll be the spring if you need me." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha was not liking his situation, whenever they were in a town Kagome wouldn't let him go off and get with one of the whores in town, but she was never willing to put out herself, and now that he had been pent up for a month he was even starting to get turned on at the sight of Miroku undressing!

'Sick!' he was thinking to himself, 'I don't like men.' Then he sat down and started thinking about the girls in the hot spring, and that was that all the invitation he needed to climb into a tree, put his hand down his pants and get some relief. So Inuyasha sat up in a tree for fifteen minutes and pleasured himself, that's when the trouble started. Miroku was wondering if Inuyasha had fallen asleep and walked back to camp with his robes barely covering him. Inuyasha had gone down into the underbush and he had started grunting with the need to let loose and right when he was about to climax, he heard the monk from outside the bushes.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing over there?!"

He didn't really have a lot to say and was kind of slurring his words together until Miroku spoke, "If you needed me to stay away from camp for a while for you to, um, help yourself, you should have just said so. It looks like you were having a good time before I came so carry on."

Now Inuyasha had been upset when heard Miroku come but now when he saw the monk standing there, wet, half dressed and getting turned on by the thought of interrupting a half demon while he was getting off. Miroku had started to walk away when Inuyasha jumped in front of him, "You're not going anywhere right now."

Obviously lacking brains he said, "I'm just going back to camp Inuyasha."

"I don't think you are going to be going any place for a little bit" he replied with a devious grin on his face "Oh, and Miroku, this might hurt, a lot."

A look of sheer horror passed over his face when he realized what he was going to do, Miroku tried to walk backwards, but fell over a tree root. Inuyasha loomed over him, he licked his lips. With no more to be said he grabbed Miroku so his back was to him, and with a simple pull the knot in his sash was undone and on the ground. A little distance away in their spring Sango and Kagome hear a howl from the woods. "Shippo, what was that?" asked a very nervous Kagome.

"Don't worry it's just a dog in the rut with his mate." He replied.

"Kagome, isn't Inuyasha a DOG demon?" Sango questioned.

" Yeah, but I've never heard him howl like that before." She was a bit scared to think if it was Inuyasha.

"Well, did you ever listen to him when you're doing it with him?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo! Get those retarded little thoughts out of your head! Nothing has ever happened between me and Inuyasha!" she was fuming mad now.

Inuyasha had taken the monk from behind and while he knew how much pain he was putting Miroku through he didn't care. Especially now that both of them were starting to enjoy what Inuyasha was doing. He tenderly ran his finger through Miroku's hair, hoping that he was liking it as much as he liked it himself. Inuyasha suspected that the perverted hoshi did like it because he was letting out low moans.

'Just like with a woman', thought Inuyasha, 'just like a woman.'

He let Miroku go after about twenty minutes of intense fornication. Miroku was tired, his legs hurt, his ass hurt, but worst of all Inuyasha's fluids were dripping out of him and he smelled like dog.

'At least he didn't kiss me, that's one good thing,' he mused vaguely in the back of his head.

Miroku went and washed the filth off in the spring but he didn't feel clean, he felt used. When the girls came back Inuyasha wasn't there and Miroku was lying on his side.

"Where's Inuyasha? I have to ask him something," said Kagome.

"He's in the forest, he'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay," she replied.

When Inuyasha got back it was morning. "Where have you been? I was worried about you." She was practically in hysterics because he had been gone for so long. "You shouldn't have worried I was fine," he gave her a small smile as he walked away to sit.

'He's too calm, what did he do last night that made him so peaceful!? I wonder if it was the hot springs?' She just put it out of her mind and focused on where they were all going to go next. Sango couldn't stop thinking about what was wrong with Miroku, he looked pale but he was flushed in the face, he was being polite, he hadn't made any suggestive gestures since last night, he was. what the hell was she complaining about, he was behaving for once in her presence.

"Miroku come over here, I want to see if you have a fever."

"What for? I'm fine." he said bashfully trying to play down the how badly his hips and legs hurt.

"No, you're not, just come over here please."

With reluctance he dragged himself over by Sango. He lay on his stomach next to her.

"Sit up," she commanded pointing her finger indicating where he should move to.

Miroku gave a rather deep blush with his response, "Um. I'm rather sore I'd rather lay."

"All right if you insist." She replied wondering why his back or ass would be sore.

He affectionately burrowed his head against her side like a child would.

"You're obviously not sick, but you can stay there if you like."

And he did. Sango was contented to have him lying like so against her, she had no problem as long as he didn't try to get at her. Inuyasha was also strangely quiet as he looked into the sky. After a couple of hours they all set off again looking for jewel shards. Weeks went by and Miroku's sore ass faded into a distant memory and all was well again. That is until one night when they were staying in a small inn, Inuyasha started to act strange. Miroku went up to him and asked,

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?" He went to pull back the blanket on his head before it was swiftly pulled so he could not get it off.

"Miroku, don't touch this blanket or I will kill you," came Inuyasha's muffled voice. Ignoring what he said Miroku gave one swift tug and it came off.

"Well, is it new moon already? Or do my eyes deceive me?" he laughed after he said this.

Inuyasha slammed Miroku up against the wall and in a hushed, angry whisper said "Miroku, if you tell anyone here about what happens to me at new moon, I'll.I'll tell Sango what I did to you and how you liked it."

He suddenly turned pale white, "She'd kill you."

"Like she could, and then all the pieces of the puzzle would come together, and explain, daresay, why you were so sore that week after I had you. The limping, the polite, stand-offish behavior." He smiled a devilish smile.

"Well at least you didn't kiss me, I would have hurled out of revolt."

"You would've liked it and you know it, ya faggot."

"You raped me, and you're calling me homosexual?"

"I would've done it with anyone then whether it was you, Kaede, or Naraku for that matter."

At that moment Kagome walked in the room "What are you two doing?"

"Discussing how much of a man lover Inuyasha is."

"Very amusing, Inuyasha if you sink one claw into him you will be so underground in a short time."

He reluctantly let Miroku go. "Much better now what was this argument about?"

"Whether or not Miroku's a girl." Said Inuyasha mockingly.

Sango had walked into the room drinking something and snorted back into the cup and was laughing so hard she had to sit down, in the meantime Miroku was turning a bright shade of red until Sango spoke up.

"Inuyasha, as funny as it is, we all here know that you're the girl."

Then it was time for Miroku and Kagome to laugh. And they did so. Inuyasha stormed off in all of his rage and yelled he'd be back after dark. So at about nine or so he was back, everyone was sleeping. He was really tempted to go and stuff Shippo down Miroku's robes, but he didn't. He went and took off his outer tunic and went to lie down on his mat.

'Ugh, I have to share my bed with Miroku, oh well... He's a better bed companion then Kagome.'

Miroku woke up at about nine thirty at night to go and get something to drink, only that when he woke up he had two manly hands pulling him against someone's waist, and he instantly knew it was Inuyasha being a horny dog again. But then he heard him in his delusional dream state.

"Mmm. Kagome. I'll never let you go."

And then he started kissing his neck!

'Well at least he isn't trying to rape me this time. Wait! What am I thinking this is just as bad...'

He kept trying to pull away but he just got pulled tighter to the bulge in Inuyasha's pants. He managed to turn around so he was facing Inuyasha; he noticed how he had human ears to accompany his black hair. And then what he had feared would happen did. Inuyasha clasped Miroku to him and kissed him straight on the lips, it wasn't a bad kiss, it just wasn't coming from someone it should. He nudged Inuyasha in the cheek and his eyes fluttered open, beautiful, brown eyes, and he said breaking the kiss and covering Inuyasha's mouth so he would not yell, "Don't ever do that to me in your sleep again, understand?"

He just dumbly nodded and asked, "What else did I do and or say in my sleep?"

Miroku told him what he had said and what he did out on the porch of their room. He still had a noticeable bulge in his tan pants. Whether you're a guy or a girl you would've thought he was hot seeing him in that outfit. Miroku looked at him, he looked very innocent, very helpless. Then he spoke, "Miroku, I never should have grabbed you in the woods in the first place, I'm so sorry."

He placed his hand on Inuyasha's, "There was no harm done Inuyasha, there is nothing to forgive."

"I feel horrible about what I put you through Miroku, tell me is there someway I can make it up to you?"

"Yes, I think there is." Miroku leaned forward put his hand on Inuyasha's thigh and kissed him full on the lips, Inuyasha leaned forward to receive this. Inuyasha said they could not do this here; they went off into the forest behind the inn. And as soon as the sun's first rays came up Kagome heard a far off howl of passion and ecstasy that came from a white haired half-demon.

...........................

If I receive reviews wanting more of this story I'll post it later on, but for now I bid you adieu, and ask yourself, is there a Miroku in you?


End file.
